real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Check Mate
is the eight episode of Survivor: Egypt. Summary Osiris Back at camp, Logan feels a bit down. He's mad about Joseph, Kiki and Stephen lying. It's obvious those three are aligned with Honey M. and Brooke and since there are no idols and only one person wins immunity, he or Candice will go home. Honey M. heads to Joseph and thanks him for saving her. Joseph lies that he sees Honey M. as his closest ally. Honey M. fully trusts him and even starts to fall in love with Joseph slowly. Honey M. can't stop talking about him to Brooke and Kiki with who she's sitting at the beach. Brooke frowns while Kiki states she loves Joseph. Candice and Logan are sitting in the shelter. Logan asks Candice if she has any idea how to flip the vote. Candice says that Joseph can't be trusted and that he's playing everyone against each other since day one. Logan frowns, he doesn't see Joseph as the biggest mastermind of the season. Challenge + Twist The final eight arrive at the challenge area. Jeff tells the players that today, a reward has been chosen to give out to the person who wins individual immunity today. The reward is a letter from home. Kiki starts crying while Honey M. and Brooke hug each other. Jeff asks why Kiki is so emotional. Kiki says that her brother went on a mission to Africa to fight in a war, and she would love to know if he's alright. The challenge today is a puzzle. It's a giant slide puzzle. The person that finishes the puzzle as first wins individual immunity and the letter from home. Survivors ready? GO! Everyone quickly slides their pieces, trying to complete the puzzle. Honey M. is getting frustrated as she doesn't seem to get the puzzle correct. Stephen and Logan both struggle as well. It's Candice who finishes the puzzle first after a tough race against Joseph, Brooke and Kiki. Candice is super excited and gets a letter. She screams, saying it's from her ex boyfriend. Kiki then faints for a minute, having Joseph bringing her back to conscious. Osiris Honey M., Brooke, Piper, Kiki, Stephen and Joseph all come together in the woods while Logan and Candice stay at the beach. Candice tells Logan about her ex boyfriend's letter. He says that he would like to start a relationship with her again because he knows Candice is a real warrior. She is super happy. Kiki cries, she was so close to winning the letter. Honey M. is pissed. She doesn't know why Candice gets all the good stuff. The Spa Hotel, the Barbecue Feast, now the letter and she won many challenges. Honey M. questions if the show is rigged. Piper starts to annoy herself to Candice too. Stephen says that Candice needs to go because she has the luck-factor this season and she will win if she doesn't go home soon. Joseph listens to all the drama happening. He smiles, as long as Candice is in the game, he won't go anywhere. Candice and Logan are still sitting at the beach. Logan tells Candice to vote him. He knows he's going home and he rather has Candice to bond with Joseph and his allies instead of being the typical outcast. Candice hugs Logan and says she won't vote him. She doesn't care about Joseph at all. Tribal Council The final eight arrive at tribal council, followed by Janice. Jeff asks Candice how it feels to have won the letter from home. Candice says it was great to read what her ex boyfriend wrote her and it definitely gave her energy. Honey M. rolls her eyes. Jeff then asks Kiki how she is doing. Kiki says she feels terrible but she will fight. The players then all vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Logan . . . Logan . . . Piper . . . Piper 2 votes Piper, 2 votes Logan... . . . . . . Logan . . . Logan . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Egypt and the second member of the jury... . . . . . . Logan (6-2) Logan grins, hugging Candice. He winks at Janice who is sitting at the jury bench. He gets his torch snuffed. Honey M. and Joseph smile at each other. Votes Joseph voted Logan: "Another one bits the dust. You're in my way to victory so you have to go. Bye, pretty guy." Kiki voted Logan: "It's your own fault for siding with that complete b*tch of a Candice!" Honey M. voted Logan: "You tried to get me out since day one. It won't work. I'm Honey Melany Sinclair, you scum. No one brings me down." Brooke voted Logan: "This isn't coming as a surprise, does it?" Stephen voted Logan: "Things wouldn't just work out." Piper voted Logan: "BYE!!!" Logan voted Piper: "Your constant betrayal and flipping pisses me off big time. I won't award Honey M. another vote against her." Candice voted Piper: "Floaters never win this game, so get yourself ready to lose it all! I'm coming for your ass next round!" Final Words "This was coming at me. I knew when Janice went home, we were done. Joseph is playing everyone, Candice was so right about that. Piper is a sneaky floater, Kiki is just a emotional wreck, Stephen is a follower and don't get me starting on Honey M. and Brooke. Besides Candice, the people left are really harsh. I wish I wasn't bitter, but I can't help it folks." - Logan, 8th